


Hide your face // Italian translation

by aIwaysinmyheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universse - Thieves, Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, I Tried, M/M, Really Really Tame, cheesy as fuck
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aIwaysinmyheart/pseuds/aIwaysinmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis è un ladro esperto ed uno dei criminali più ricercati del Regno. Quando sente che il Principe Harry terrà un ballo in maschera aperto al pubblico per cercare un'eventuale regina, Louis non può lasciarsi scappare l'opportunità di rubare i gioielli della corona.</p>
<p>O una in cui Harry è un principe, Louis non è certamente Cenerentola, c'è ancora un ballo e la magia non svanisce a mezzanotte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide your face // Italian translation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neozeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozeka/gifts).



> Ricordiamo che questa è solo una traduzione. Tutti i crediti per questa OS vanno a @neozeka (originally written by @neozeka), la quale ci ha dato il permesso di tradurre e pubblicare la storia.

Louis è disteso sul loro divano consumato, vagando tra i canali quando il titolo di una notizia cattura il suo sguardo. Zittisce Liam e Zayn – i quali stanno discutendo sul metodo adatto per cucinare la pasta – e alza il volume.

“ _Il principe Harry oggi ha da solo creato caos tra i giovani di tutto il paese, quando ha annunciato di star cercando una potenziale regina durante un ballo  in maschera aperto al pubblico, che avrà luogo al castello in tre giorni. Il giovane Principe, ora alla maggiore età di 18 anni, ha annunciato la sua intenzione di volersi sposare all’inizio dell’anno. Come tutti noi sappiamo, il Principe non ha mai fatto una pubblica apparizione ufficiale dalla morte del Re. I cittadini oggi erano sbalorditi quando ha fatto il suo annuncio in persona.”_

Il conduttore continuò a parlare su come le donne si stessero affrettando per cercare i vestiti, ma Louis ne aveva ascoltato abbastanza. Preme il bottone ‘mute’ e si volta verso i suoi compagni.

“Beh? Ragazzi, cosa ne pensate?” chiede, appoggiandosi sul retro del divano.

“Non sapevo volessi diventare una Principessa” risponde  Zayn, sogghignando.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e lancia il telecomando in testa a Zayn. Lo manca e, invece, colpisce Liam, il quale impreca e gli lascia un’occhiataccia.

“Scusa, non puoi incolpare Zee per questo. Ma in ogni modo, il fottuto ballo non era quello che intendevo. Il castello sarà aperto al pubblico per la prima volta da anni! Questa è l’occasione perfetta per rubare qualcosa regale” spiega Louis. Si sposta verso l’estremità del divano quando Zayn salta dal retro per sedersi accanto a lui.

“E cosa dovremmo rubare esattamente? Non abbiamo la minima idea di cosa possa essere conservato lì o dovunque sia” precisa Zayn giustamente. “E per non parlare del fatto che, solo alla vista dei nostri musi, potremmo essere subito arrestati.”

Zayn ha ragione; i tre non hanno messo piede fuori in pubblico da anni. I loro volti sono stampati in ogni angolo della strada in pratica, sotto la scritta ‘RICERCATO’ e sopra la parola ‘RICOMPENSA’. Camminare fuori alla luce del sole avrebbe significato praticamente costituirsi alla polizia.

Ma comunque, Louis fa un gran sorriso. “Non è un problema. Ballo in maschera! Tutti indosseranno una maschera, quindi dobbiamo solo assicurarci di trovare delle maschere che coprano tutto il viso.”

“E cosa ne pensi del fatto che non sappiamo nulla sulla disposizione e il tema del posto?” gli domanda Zayn, ancora con un’espressione scettica sul volto.

“Potremmo far sì che Niall si occupi della tecnologia” suggerisce Liam dalla cucina. “Non ci ha mai deluso prima. Infatti, per un colpo così importante come questo, credo avremmo dovuto assumerlo comunque.”

Zayn sembra rifletterci, prima di annuire lentamente. “Sì… okay, potrebbe funzionare. Niall si occupa della tecnologia, io dell’orientamento e del furto, Liam della macchina per la fuga-“

“E io avrò il compito di distrarre!” termina Louis, il suo sorriso si allarga ogni minuto di più. “Se non consideriamo che abbiamo a che fare con la famiglia reale, è praticamente uguale ad ogni altro lavoro che abbiamo sempre fatto.” Salta su e lancia un pugno in aria. “Chi è con me?” urla.

“Stai zitto, stai per procurarci lamentele per il troppo rumore!” urla di nuovo Liam, lanciando una capocciata all’altro ragazzo.

 

 

 

Tre giorni dopo, Louis si sta specchiando mentre Liam e Zayn finiscono di sistemare la loro attrezzatura da lavoro. Louis non ha mai dovuto indossare qualcosa di così elegante prima e si volta per osservare se stesso da ogni angolazione. Sta ammirando il suo aspetto quando Zayn gli lancia un mantello sulla testa.

“Farai meglio a indossare pure questo. Mi preoccupa il fatto che il tuo culo enorme possa svelare la tua identità” scherza lui, pizzicandogli il sedere.

“Taci” risponde Louis a tono, liberandosi del lungo mantello. “Il mio culo è un’opera d’arte, grazie mille.”

“Un’opera d’arte facilmente riconoscibile!” dice Niall da dove ha sistemato le sue attrezzature di fronte al divano.

Louis sbuffa e allaccia il mantello sulle sue spalle. “Non siate stupidi. Nessuno sarà capace di riconoscermi dal mio culo. Come sto?” chiede, facendo una piccola giravolta.

“Stai benissimo, Louis, davvero” dice Liam seriamente, rivolgendo all’amico un sorriso incoraggiante. “Cerca di non attirare TROPPA attenzione, okay?”

“Okay ragazzi, ecco, mettetevi questi” ordina Niall, porgendo tre piccoli auricolari senza fili. Ogni ragazzo ne afferra uno e li sistemano nelle proprie orecchie. “Ricordate, io posso sentirvi, quindi sussurrate se vi serve qualcosa.”

Niall augura loro buona fortuna quando escono dal piccolo appartamento.  Il suo constante chiaccherare tiene loro compagnia mentre si dirigono alla macchina. Liam guida verso il cartello, mentre in Zayn aumenta l’ansia e Louis parla con Niall. Non possono negare che ci sia molta tensione in macchina, non importa quanto duramente stanno cercando di convincersi che è solo un altro normale lavoro. Quando Liam parcheggia la macchina in un vicolo vicino al castello, l’ansia di Zayn, in qualche modo, viene trasmessa a Louis.

Louis fa un profondo respiro e lancia un sorriso ai suoi amici prima di indossare la maschera. “Okay, ragazzi. Eccoci qua. Buona fortuna lì dentro.” Salta fuori dall’auto e si dirige verso il castello.

C’è un veloce controllo delle armi all’entrata principale del castello, ma poi è dentro. Prova a non spalancare la bocca alla vista della grande bellezza del luogo, ma finisce per guardare le stravaganti decorazioni in stupore. Un leggero ronzio nel suo orecchio cattura la sua attenzione ed è Niall che conferma che Zayn è riuscito ad infiltrarsi ai piani superiori. Toglie il mantello e lo porge ad uno dei servitori, con un cenno del capo in segno di gratitudine.

 Prendendo un sorso di champagne, Louis si dirige oltre le porte del giardino, confondendosi tra la folla per far credere che stesse partecipando alla conversazione, ma abbastanza lontano per non attirare l'attenzione su se stesso.Si tiene occupato ascoltando Niall dirigere Zayn verso l'aeratore. Stanno cercando di fare un buco dall'interno quando Louis sente una presenza al suo fianco.

Si gira di faccia ad un riccio non sconosciuto. Internamente lancia ogni bestemmia e giura di conoscerlo, ma sfoggia il suo più affascinante sorriso. "C'è qualcosa che posso fare, Vostra Altezza?" chiede Louis, rendendo la sua voce sdolcinata. Sente qualcuno - probabilmente Liam - imprecare nel suo orecchio.

 

L'uomo con la maschera nera alza la sua testa di fianco, come un cane che è adorabilmente confuso. "Come sapevi che ero io?" domanda, nella sua profonda, roca voce. Louis mentalmente rimprovera sé stesso per sentire un po' di debolezza nelle ginocchia.

 

"Andiamo, i suoi ricci si riconoscono immediatamente" risponde il ragazzo più basso, spostando giocosamente un riccio.

 

Il Principe sorride, e inizia a tirare una piccola ciocca di capelli sulla nuca di Louis.

"Bene, io sono Harry. Styles. Cosa che già sai" ride imbarazzato, al quale Louis prova a resistere. "Qual è il tuo nome?" domanda Harry,  appoggiando leggermente la sua mano sul braccio di Louis, prima di allontanarlo.

"Non avreste dovuto chiederlo!" Louis lo stuzzica, "È una ballo in maschera, lo sa, la magia dello sconosciuto e tutto il resto"

 

"Molto bene allora, ragazzo misterioso. Posso avere questo ballo?" richiede formalmente, chinandosi al ragazzo più basso, e offrendogli un braccio. Louis sorride, e posiziona la sua mano nel braccio offertogli, provando ad ignorare gli sguardi di gelosia rivolti a lui.

 

"Potresti" ride, mentre Harry lo guida alla pista da ballo. Il Principe lo stringe molto più vicino di quanto sarebbe pubblicamente permesso e volteggia intorno alla sala. Le chiacchiere intorno a loro sembrano svanire, gli scintillanti vestiti delle dame e le luci girano intorno a loro in modo magico, ed il profumo di Harry è assolutamente inebriante. Louis è completamente perso al momento.

 

E allora Harry calpesta i piedi di Louis.

 

E calpesta i piedi di Louis di nuovo.

 

"Mi dispiace, mi dispiace" il Principe si scusa, sfoggiando un affascinate sorriso. Louis ride, e calpesta i suoi piedi per ripicca.

 

Harry ride e si avvicina a Louis, fortunatamente dalla parte opposta del suo auricolare. Allunga una mano intorno alla vita di Louis, conducendolo verso le grandi porte. "Sei d'accordo?" domanda il ragazzo più alto, suonando un po' insicuro di sé. Louis annuisce e gli mostra un piccolo, sorriso confidenziale, il quale Harry ricambia. "Cosa ne dici di una passeggiata nel giardino?" Penso possa essere molto meglio di ballare"

 

Louis ridacchia nervosamente-- ridacchia fottutamente nervoso, pensa, non sono un bambino--annuisce di nuovo, e astutamente si avvicina al principe. "Mi piacerebbe un sacco" ammette. I due passeggiano in un vialetto all'aperto, con delle candele accese su ogni parte.

 

"Raccontami un po' di te" la voce di Harry interrompe i suoi pensieri. "Sei di queste parti?"

 

"Sì. Ho vent'anni, vivo con due dei miei migliori amici, o meglio, due e mezzo veramente, da quando un altro è fuori quasi sempre" inizia Louis, sentendo un piccolo "Heyyy" nel suo orecchio, "Mi piace mangiare, essere vivace, ascoltare musica e litigare con i miei amici. Ho un'intera comitiva di sorelle più piccole al Nord, ma visito loro molto spesso"

 

"Che sfortuna" replica il Principe, sembrando veramente dispiaciuto. "Non so cosa farei se non vedessi Gemma ogni giorno"

 

"Che cosa carina da parte tua" dice Louis, sorridendo. "Non mi racconterà di Lei?" 

 

Harry ride, avvolgendo il suo braccio un po' troppo stretto intorno al ragazzo più basso. "Perché? Non sai tutto di me tramite i giornali o altro?"

 

"Non riesco molto a fidarmi di loro, sa?" Louis alza le spalle. Giura di aver visto gli occhi di Harry brillare, ma sarà solo la sua immaginazione. "Vorrei veramente ascoltarlo da Lei"

 

Il sorriso di risposta è assolutamente accecante e Louis dimentica per un secondo come si respira. Non si accorge nemmeno che si è immobilizzato sul posto prima che Harry gli dia un piccolo strattone.

I due camminano sul vialetto mentre arriva la notte, raccontandosi storie e i aneddoti sulle loro vite. Nel mezzo dell'ascolto di Harry il quale racconta come una volta lui e Gemma erano spaventati a morte per il loro tutore, Louis diventa consapevole dell'agitazione che vi è nel suo orecchio.  

“Zayn? Zayn, dove cazzo sei? Louis, riesci ancora a sentirmi? Andiamo ragazzi, datemi un segnale o qualcosa!"

Merda. I ragazzi. Qualcosa, nel mezzo della conoscenza di questo incredibile ragazzo, fa dimenticare a Louis dell'intera ragione per la quale sono lì. Dà un leggero colpo contro il suo orecchio, camuffando il movimento infilando un po' di capelli dietro l'orecchio. Harry non sembra accorgersene comunque, guidandoli più lontani e più lontani possibili dal castello.

"Oh grazie a Dio, Louis, Zayn è stato scoperto. Torna alla macchina il prima possibile" informa Niall.

"Quanto sei lontano dalla macchina? Dai un colpo ogni cinque minuti."

Louis sta provando mentalmente a calcolare quanto velocemente può andare via da Harry quando la voce di Liam lo interrompe. "Zayn è ritornato alla macchina! Ha perso il suo auricolare da qualche parte nella rissa, ma sanno qualcosa. Louis, devi ritornare qui adesso" ordina, sembrando spaventato.

A quel punto, Harry si ferma, e dà a Louis un'occhiata ansiosa. "Stai bene? Ti sei praticamente fermato.”

"Veramente, io, mh, devo andare" borbotta Louis, cercando la strada più veloce per tornare alla macchina. Non ha la più pallida idea di dove sia. Fortunatamente, Niall inizia ad urlare le direzioni nel suo orecchio.

"Aspetta, perché? Aspetta, non andare" implora Harry, prendendo il braccio di Louis. Quest’ultimo non vorrebbe nemmeno lui, ma spinge la mano dell'altro ragazzo via, e si gira iniziando a correre. Harry è scioccato e gli dà un accenno di testa, ma presto sente l'altro ragazzo correre e sbucare dietro di lui.

"Aspetta! Aspetta, per piacere aspetta, non andare" implora il Principe, diventando disperato.

 

Louis cerca di ignorarlo, cerca di ignorare il sentimento sbagliatosbagliatosbagliato che cresce nel suo stomaco, e corre veloce.

" _Louis Tomlinson_ , aspetta!"

Il suono del suo nome lo intontisce e lo ferma. Fa per girarsi, ma un peso viene spinto contro di lui. I due cadono sull'erba, Harry lo inchioda giù prima che Louis possa perfino riprendere i suoi sensi.

"Andate! Non aspettatemi!" urla, prima di prendere il suo auricolare e spingerlo tra le sue dita. Harry prende i suoi polsi e li inchioda sopra la sua testa. Louis cerca di liberarsi, contorcendo le sue braccia, provando a far cadere l'altro ragazzo, ma Harry è più grande e forte di lui.

"Mi lasci andare!" ordina Louis, ansando dalla fatica. Harry mantiene i piccoli polsi del ragazzo in una mano e tira giù la sua maschera. La bocca di Louis si chiude di botto quando guarda la faccia del Principe in persona per la prima volta. Harry porta la sua mano alla maschera di Louis e la rimuove lentamente. Il Principe guarda affascinato il ragazzo sotto di lui e gentilmente traccia le sue dita sulla parte del suo viso.

"Come faceva a saperlo?" domanda Louis con calma. Rimane tanto quanto può, sperando che tutto miracolosamente finisca scappando via.

Non sembra probabile.

"Onestamente?" domanda Harry, aggrottando le sue sopracciglia. "Ho riconosciuto il tuo culo dall'altra parte della stanza"

La testa di Louis fece un rumore smorzato contro l'erba.

"Mi sta prendendo per culo"

Harry sorride di nuovo, brillante e scherzoso. "Per niente"

"E adesso? Mi metterà dentro? Mi butterà nei sotterranei?" domanda Louis.

Harry non pensa nemmeno prima di scuotere la sua testa. "Stavo sperando da molto di portarti fuori. A cena. O qualcosa. Un appuntamento?"

Louis lo fissa. "Sta scherzando, vero?"

Un altro scuotimento di testa e allora il Principe si allontana, abbassandosi gentilmente per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. "No"

"Giusto, perché un Principe può innamorarsi di un ladro" Louis scherza, togliendo la sua mano da Harry prima che lui si alzasse.

"Perché no?" domanda Harry. "Sono un Principe. Posso perdonare i tuoi crimini"

"Come se la Regina potesse permetterlo" replica Louis, come scioccato. Pensa che Harry avrebbe chiamato le guardie ormai, ma con ogni minuto che passa, Louis si sente sempre più sicuro di quanto vorrebbe.

"Lo farà, se le dico che sono innamorato" risponde Harry, sorridendo e raggiungendo Louis di nuovo.

Louis prende le distanze, scuotendo la sua testa in negazione. "Ci siamo appena incontrati. Non è innamorato di me. È folle" replica. Dopo un momento, aggiunge, "non intendevo offenderla, Vostra Altezza"

Harry sorride appena di nuovo e alza le spalle. "Penso di esserlo. Penso di essermi innamorato il minuto in cui ti ho visto dall'altra parte della stanza. Non vorresti darmi almeno una possibilità?" domanda, opponendo resistenza con la sua mano su Louis di nuovo.

Louis lo fissa, cercando di ignorare le farfalle che stavano mettendo sottosopra il suo stomaco tutta la notte, il modo in cui il suo respiro si fermava nella sua gola ogni volta che Harry parlava, il modo in cui il suo corpo formicolava ogni volta che Harry lo toccava.

Non può.

Così annuisce e prende la mano di Harry, mentre le campane rintoccano la mezzanotte.

**Author's Note:**

> Ricordiamo che questa è solo una traduzione. Tutti i crediti per questa OS vanno a @neozeka (originally written by @neozeka), la quale ci ha dato il permesso di tradurre e pubblicare la storia.


End file.
